Manato Onishi
Manato Onishi (おにしマナト, Onishi Manato) is a shinobi of Kirigakure and member of Team Fukashi. Background Manato and his family lived in poverty until they started a successful oden shop. Being Manato the first one in his family to pursue a job as shinobi, he found little to no support at all and had to open his way through it by himself. After being against of it for a while his father allowed him to go the academy but taught him that no matter how strong or great a shinobi may be, if he dies, he wouldn't be able to protect his country or any other people at all. So in order to be a great ninja, one must be more careful and more fearful in order to survive and lead the war. Despite understanding this, Manato shows a carefree actitud. Because of his nature, Manato always managed to get Yukari angry. At first he was jealous of his teammate Nobuo for coming from a respected ninja clan and has an "easy" life but he comes to empathize with him when he discovered Nobuo is always trying to reach his cousin level while living in her shadow. Personality As a kid Manato illogical decisions often suggest him to be a complete moron, though this may be a result of his lack of common sense rather than actual stupidity as in his adulthood he is considered a talented shinobi. Although he appears as an idiot most of the time during the missions, he is very smart and sensible when serious circumstances arise. Manato also has an extreme imagination and improvisation which leads him to solve problems in a weird way, almost unthinkable for the rest of the people. He jokes a lot but is rarely funny. Manato is very polite, usually adding the honorific to people he takes great care not to offend any person. Appearance As a kid Manato was always seen wearing old clothes Manato has an athletic body shape, light brown eyes and dark hair. He's very tall being, the second tallest boy in his class after Kuribu. Abilities Manato is a fast learner which gave him some advantage over his teammates during his firsts steps as a genin. Although this could have made him the leader of his team, the fact that Manato is not always able to explain his plans and decisions properly made it even more difficult to work as a team. Manato is a natural sensor, he can detect the enemy without being full focus. Some of his sense jutsu are related to Water Release. He is crafty, being able to set traps with almost anything near, his creativity has succeeded saving him and his friends many times. He has high endurance and can be tricky which make him hard to kill, we can say survive is his most notable ability. This is seen during the Chūnin Exams. First Years In the past Manato's older brothers usually reproached him the fact that they had to work harder because Manato decided "to go and play the ninja". This often resulted in Manato being excluded from activities and games the brothers used to play on their free time. As the whole family was making an inhuman effort to keep him in the academy, usually working double and triple shifts to bring food to the table, Manato decided he would learn as much as he could and used to pay attention on every class. However, he never excelled as a student. Trivia *Manato (真翔) can be translated as "true fly", while Onishi (雄西) could mean "male west". *At some point, he had a crush on Miki. *His favourite meal is oden while his less favourite is sweets things like dangos. *His hobbies include reading horror stories and fishing. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT